


Wedding Bells and Parker Luck

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [63]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), M/M, Parker Luck, Sassy, Snark, Sneaky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: The Big Day...





	Wedding Bells and Parker Luck

Tony was smirking and shaking his head at Michael tapping his foot, “He's late...”

“He's Peter Parker, Michael, he's always late...”

“He's late, the one time we are actually on a time crunch and he's late...”

“You are not having second thoughts, now.”

“We have a flight after the reception, remember?”

“Right right, he's late now he throws the whole thing into a cascade of late, I'm on it.”

Michael was pacing while Tony was smiling, he glared and winced at the church bells starting, “We were supposed to be out of here by now...”

“Stay, put in your earphones, I'll go check on Matt.”

“He's in hell right now.”

“Working on it, earbuds in, now.”

Michael glared as the door opened and Tony disappeared through them. “He's fucking late...”

He glared as he texted Peter -we have people waiting and are now going to be late to our own honeymoon, wtf is going on?-

-ran into a problem, sorry, gtg-

Michael growled, probably a little louder than intended before Tony's head poked through the door looking panicked, he just held up the phone while Tony sighed, 'reschedule' he offered.

“I've waited a fucking decade for this, I'm not putting this off anymore.”

Tony smirked, yelling something into the other room before grinning, 'tell Peter to bring the party with him'

Michael smirked as Tony tapped his ear, signaling the bells were finished, “I like the way you think,” he hit 'call', Peter was obviously moving quickly from the background and quick 'hello', “Bring the party with you. I'm not waiting any more.”

“But it's-”

“Bring the party with you.”

“You got it.”

Michael glared as he followed Tony through the door, smirking at the guest stepping forward, “Change of plans. Party starts now.”

“Morbie, I hope you're ready for this.”

Tony grabbed his wrists, slapping a set of bracelets on them, “It's a little assbackwards but, welcome to the team Ultrasonic.”

“What?” Michael blinked at the black metal creeping up his arms, “Nano machines?”

“It was the only way to let you still use your hearing and wings properly while still offering armor.”

Michael smirked at Spider-man slamming through the church doors, “Parties here! Oh, who's this?”

Michael signaled for him to cover his ears as the sand started pouring in. “Spider-man,” was yelled as it started reforming.

Michael took a deep breath and screamed.

-

Michael took a deep breath, smiling down at a still worried Peter as they held hands, “I'm sorry I yelled earlier, we've just... put everything else before this day for so long, it all just, snapped.”

“I'm sorry I drug that oversize sandbox into our wedding, but you kinda said to, I was trying to lead him away.”

“I dropped him in 3 seconds, you drug him around the city for over an hour and almost missed your own wedding.”

Peter dropped his head, “I'm sorry.”

“Ask for help next time, okay?”

“Okay, yeah, I shoulda thought about the sound effects brainwaves and concentration lost when he's-” Peter stopped ranting as Michael stood there smiling at him. “I Should have asked for help.”

“Is this the only time we'll need to have this conversation?”

“Probably not? But, I'll try to remember.”

“Good, now,” Michael smiled at the pastor, “Can we get this started now?”

“I would say it already has, if you don't think me overstepping, sir.” Michael blinked, eyes turning toward Peter. “I was told my 'big brother' wanted me to be here on his wedding day.”

“Jarvis,” Michael's ears said Jarvis, but his eyes said human.

“I recall you liking this voice better, it wasn't 'staticy'.”

“Tony actually... Jarvis, oh my god,” he couldn't stop himself from grabbing the man, hugging him as he heard the electronic amused noises along with a slightly electronic laugh, “I'm so glad you could be here.”

“Once sir conveyed your request for me, who was I do deny a wedding gift such as this for my big brother.”

“But, the pastor?”

“It's very easy for one to become an ordained minister, whom can conduct weddings.”

Micheal was grinning as he took Peter's hand, “I'm... actually glad we waited.”

“Gotta admit, now I'm not, think of it, how many years of wedded bliss could we have had?”

“We'd have been divorced before year 1 was over,” Michael smirked and rolled his eyes.

Peter nodded, “Yeah, you're probably right,” they both got to laughing.

“Alright, J, what say you we finally get to the best part?”

Jarvis smiled, “Do you, Peter Parker, take Michael as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Let me thing,” Michael shook his head, trying not to laugh, “Can I say it now? Like, really?”

“Parker you got like 3 seconds...”

“Of course I do!”

Jarvis covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh, “And do you Michael Morbius, take Peter as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Weeell, after all this bullshit-”

“HEY!”

“Yeah, I guess we waited this long, why stretch it out, I do.”

“You may kiss your husband,” Jarvis smirked as he stepped aside, smiling as the two kissed and glance down at their rings, “It's official, sirs. Finally.”

“Finally,” Peter yipped as Michael scooped him up and carried him down the aisle, “And thanks to someone we have to miss our own after-party to make our flight...”

“I demand wedding photos!”

“Well if Someone had shown up on time he'd have been in them.”

Peter pouted as the guest started chuckling, the doors closing behind them, “You're serious about the party?”

“Yep!”

“But boooooze.”

“There's booze in Vegas, let's go enjoy our honey moon.”

“Honey moon you say?”

“Yep, finally. Did you ever come to your senses about your name?”

Peter smirked as he was set into the giggling at Jarvis' voice, “Welcome to the married life, Dr. and Mr. Morbius.”

Michael groaned and Peter just chirped, “Thank you Jarvis, I'm already loving it!”

 

 


End file.
